Ultima Arena 2: Matt VS Yang
This is Ultima Arena. Last time, we saw a battle of demigods who've slain gods with a huge arsenal of weapons & magic. This time, it's going to be a battle of the most primitive weapon known to mankind. Predating the sword, the bow, & even the spear, mankind's first weapon was it's fists. Let's face it, there are very few more direct messages than a punch to the face. And both of these 2 are very proficient in the arts of throwing punches & taking them as well. Matt, the heavy-hitting, happy-go-lucky, simpleton of the Z-Team! & Yang, the hard-hitting, yellow-wearing, huntress from Team RWBY! These 2 are the heaviest hitter of their respective groups. LETS GET TO IT! Matt Personal Information Full Name- Matthew Daniel Age- 19 Height- 5'9-5'10 Weight- 209-219 pounds D.O.B- Unknown (Estimated to have been born sometime in 1998-1999) Father- Dante Daniel (Deceased) Mother- Amelia Daniel (Deceased) Brother- Zak Daniel Sister- Nancy Daniel (Deceased) Sister- Stacy Daniel (Deceased) "The Immovable Force"/"The Irresistible Object" Powers Super Strength Super Speed Super Durability Pyrokinesis (Fire) Attire & Equipment Attire White Tank Top Black Yoga Pants White Leather Glove Black Jacket White Bandanna Dark-Tinted Shades Equipment Healing Potion X3 Attack Potion X3 Defense Potion X3 Limit Potion X1 Steel Chain Cain (Motorcycle) Limit Breaks (Note: Matt's limit breaks are done all in a row if the first one hits, but the individual hits of each limit break can be blocked or dodged if the opponent's fast, & skilled, enough. However, they are only done in his Godhand form) Knee Caps Iron Knuckle Fist Rain Thrust Kick Skyward Strike Slingshot Hypersonic Dash Chain Reaction Terminus Uppercut Forms Base Godhand (Matt gains a silver glow that envelopes his entire body & makes him more durable. This form also removes the limit Matt subconsciously has over his strength, allowing him to strike with his maximum amount of force. In addition to increasing all of his attributes by over 500 times, this form's energy itself is a weapon, as it lashes out at anything that gets too close to Matt. It is believed that the energy gained from this form has the "personality" of Matt's late mother, Amelia, having a motherly instinct to protect Matt while the energy itself is still technically Matt's own) Yang Personal Information Full Name- Yang Xiao Long Age- Around 18-19 Height- 5'8 Weight- Unknown (Estimated to be 165-180 pounds) D.O.B- Unknown Father- Taiyang Xiao Long Mother- Raven Branwen Uncle- Qrow Branwen Sister- Ruby Rose (Half-Sister) Stepmother- Summer Rose (Deceased) "Little Light Dragon" Powers Super Strength Enhanced Speed Defensive Aura (Done with her aura, which can be overtaxed) Healing Aura (Done with her aura, which can be overtaxed) Semblance (Takes any damage she takes & allows her to dish it out around double the power. When fully powered up, her eyes turn red, her hair lights on fire, & she gains a huge power increase) Weapons & Equipment Ember Celica (Combination of bracelets & shotguns, has normal & explosive shells. Yang used to have 2 of these, but after getting "disarmed", she now only has 1) Robotic Arm (After losing her right arm, Yang had to get a replacement for it. It can block bullets, fire the same ammo as the Ember Celica, & be fired itself as a projectile) Bumblebee (Yang's motorcycle) Pre-Battle The match is set, we have our combatants! The Biker Bruiser, Matt! VERSUS The Little Light Dragon, Yang! LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! The Battle Location: The City Time: 5:00 PM During an ordinary day in the city, or at least as close to ordinary as it possibly could be, given the city's track record in surviving or being destroyed, there were two individuals who were both trying to make their way through the rush hour traffic on motorcycles. Of course, this clash was seemingly preordained, & it finally appeared to be the time for these two to meet. Amidst the busy highway, there was a massive concentration of cars, trucks, vans, & SUV. Among those, there were also two noticeable motorcycles, one was black & yellow, the other was black & white. Although these two motorists were on the different sides of the highway, it seemed like it was destined for them to run into each other. A freak car accident broke out, a car stopped prematurely, causing the next 5-7 cars behind it to crash into it's back, resulting in a pileup that spilled over into the other lane. The motorist on the black & yellow motorcycle quickly swerved to avoid the "falling" cars while the motorist on the black & white motorcycle parked along the side, away from everything else, & decided to watch the carnage unfold, unsure what to do. That motorist then decided that he had something a bit more important to do than help clean up a mess he didn't make, so he revved up his motorcycle & decided to use a crashed pickup truck as a makeshift ramp to cross the wreckage & keep going. As he went off the ramp, the pickup truck tilted & smashed into some more cars, almost knocking someone & their car off the overpass. However, lucky for them, the motorist from the black & yellow motorcycle came to their rescue, managing to save them & then pull their car back on the overpass. She then hopped back on her motorcycle & drove off after the guy who almost got someone killed. Since she was speeding, she quickly caught up to him & started trying to get his attention, but it didn't seem to be working. So she tried yelling at him "What the heck kind of stunt was that back there"!? "You almost got someone injured or killed from that crazy-", she's cut off suddenly by him ramming into her motorcycle & almost throwing her off as he then sped up & didn't look back. As she barely held on to her motorcycle, her helmet fell off, revealing the female motorist to be Yang, who got more than a little pissed & sped off after the guy. "Now, it's on"! yelled Yang as she caught up to the guy again, who took his own helmet off & tossed it back at her as a projectile, which Yang punched & broke into pieces as she yelled at him "Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to beat it out of you"!? The male motorist then revealed himself to be Matt as he turned to look back at her before saying "Wait, you're a girl"? He then suddenly stopped his motorcycle on the curb of the busy street as Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, screeched to a halt & almost threw her off. She quickly regained her footing & got off Bumblebee as Matt got off his motorcycle, Cain, & said to her "Sorry for the helmet, ma'm". Yang then said "Forget the stupid helmet"! "I'm here because you almost killed someone"! "Unintentionally, sure, but it's still a hit & run"! Matt then said "I'm terribly sorry ma'm, but it looks like you got out just fine". Yang then just blinked & said "What"? "I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU ALMOST KILLED"! Yang was starting to get really ticked off now, much more & she was going to snap. Matt then said "So... can I go now"? "I kinda have something imp... poor... tint"? "Imporppitent"? "To do, which may be imporppitent to the sur... vive... al"? "Survial"? "Of the world". Yang then facepalmed as she started to calm down & said "Great, the guy's a moron too". She then said "I guess I could just let you go, no one actually got hurt as far as I'm aware". "And I don't think you're going to be harming anyone". Matt then said "I'm just going to leave, don't mind me". As he went to leave however, Yang put her robotic hand on his shoulder, stopping him, before saying "Try not to do any other stupid stunts like that again, alright"? Matt, however, was more focused on the robotic hand & said "Ooh, your hand's cold". "Why don't you wear gloves"? Yang then blinked again before saying "Um, that hand's not real". Matt then blinked & said "It's a figglyment of my imaggionition"!? Yang then scoffed & said "No, it's real, unfortunately". Matt then said "Ghosts are real"!? Yang, by this point, was a mixture of angry & confused, & she yelled at Matt "No you complete idiot"! "It's made of metal, it's not made of skin & bone like my other arm"! Matt then said "Why not"? "Did you misplace it"? Yang then snarled & said "No, I lost it". Matt then said "Oh, can I help you find it"? Yang then finally got angry & punched Matt in the chest as hard as she could, which seemed to barely stagger him as she was the one who was pushed back instead, surprising her as she slide across the ground on her feet. Yang then said "What the hell"? Matt then gasped & said "You said a bad word"! Yang then snarled again & said "I can't tell if you're really this DAMN stupid or if you're just trying to piss me off, but if you're trying to make me angry, then you're doing it"! Matt then said "But I'm not trying to make you Angry, & my name's not Doing It, it's Matt". Yang then got fully pissed off & bolted towards Matt, punching him over & over in the chest & face, causing him to slowly back up as she kept pouring on her attack. However, after like 12 hits, Yang threw a punch towards Matt's face, which he actually blocked by grabbing her fist & stopping her in an instant, which surprised Yang when she found that her greater-than-average strength was being completely overpowered. Matt then said "Ma'm, I was taught to not hits girls for any reason". "But you are mighty close to forcing me to break that rule & defend myself". He then slowly forced Yang's hand backwards as he said "So ma'm, I'm going to have to ask you to stop punching me please". He then threw Yang's arm back, knocking her to the ground before looking at his own hand in terror before saying "Oh no"! "I hope I didn't hurt you ma'm"! Yang was beyond talking at this point & she activated Ember Celica as she said "If you're not going to fight back, then I'm just going to force you to"! Then, as Yang threw her punch, she was caught in mid-air by a punch from Matt, which sent her plummeting backwards & through a shop window! She then leaped back out as Matt got into battle stance & said "My mommy's totally going to kick my butt for this". LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! As Yang dropped down from above with a punch, Matt dodged to the side before punching her quite gently into the back as she hit the ground with her feet, causing her to go soaring forward & through a brick wall as Matt said "Sorry"! Yang then snarled & blasted an explosive shot at Matt, who was barely fazed by the explosion before Yang started punching him in the chest over & over, causing him to stagger back a bit with each punch. However, Matt wised up to this & blocked both of her fists before saying to her through clenched teeth "Ma'm, if you keep this up much longer, I'm going to do something that I'll regret later". Yang then tried to break free from his grip, but found herself unable to. As a last ditch effort, she kneed Matt in the groin, which allowed her to get free before Matt suddenly got pissed off & headbutted her in her forehead, knocking her backwards & through 3 walls! Matt then snarled & said "I warned you lady"! "Now you're going to get it"! Matt then dashed forward & punched Yang as she was still trying to stand up, catching her in the chin & knocking her across the floor & through the other side of the shop, where she landed on the sidewalk & narrowly avoided a stomp attack from Matt as he leaped through the air & crashed beside her. Yang then swept Matt's feet before jumping to her feet & punching him, which knocked him backwards & got him halfway stuck in a wall before he pried himself out & took off his bandanna, he tossed it into the wind & then got back into his battle stance as he said "You're going to regret starting this fight lady". Yang then bolted forward & punched Matt in his chest before punching him in the face again, which made Matt reel back before Yang punched him again, slowly wearing him down with each blow. Yang then hit Matt with an overhanded punch that knocked him on his backside before he kicked her flying backwards. As Matt stood up, he pulled a potion out & drank from it, healing his wounds. Matt then cracked his knuckles before saying "Please stay down lady, I don't like fighting girls". Yang then suddenly appeared back in front of Matt, who she punched in the chest & knocked flying backwards through an entire building as she yelled "I don't give up"! However, as Yang was preparing to strike again, Matt suddenly appeared back in front of her before he punched her in the chest, knocking her soaring across the entire city! As Yang fell, Matt caught her before she could fall into a fountain & put her down before saying "Got it all out yet"? Yang then snarled before punching Matt in the chest twice, which actually seemed to bruise him now. Yang then started punching Matt over & over again for roughly 20 seconds before Matt finally dodged a punch from her & jabbed her right in the nose, breaking her concentration & sending her skidding across the ground as he then ran towards her & punted her like a soccerball, sending her flying through a glass pane & into another shop, where she tried to quickly scramble to her feet, but was falling over her own feet as Matt walked through the hole she made, seeming a bit more tired than he was before. Matt then drank another potion, which raised his defense even higher. Matt then drank another healing potion, restoring his energy, before he says to Yang "I don't think you have very much left ma'm". "It looks like your gas is running on empty". Yang then snarled as she returned to her feet & fired her robotic arm as a projectile at Matt, who caught it in mid-air & spun around with it before throwing it back at Yang, hitting herself in the forehead with her own hand as Matt said "Stop hitting yourself". Yang then finally seemed to get pissed off as she dashed forward & punched Matt so hard, some of his ribs cracked! Matt fell on his backside, clutching his gut, as Yang stumbled backwards & fell to her knees. Matt then groaned in pain before saying "Is it just me, or are you hitting me harder as this goes on"? Yang then growls at Matt & says "It's my semblance you idiot"! "Don't you have one"!? Matt then said "Huh"? "What's a semblance"? Yang then growled again before saying "I'll show you, you fucking moron"! Yang then got back to her feet, quite shakily, & reattached her robotic arm before slamming both fists together, which activated her semblance, causing her hair to light itself on fire as her eyes changed form lilac to red & she seemed to be fully pissed off now! Matt then blinked at the sight & said "Oh"! "So that's a sem...boo..land...sizz"? "semboolandz"! Matt then stood up before putting one his fists into the air while saying "I do have one like that"! Yang then snarled before saying "I doubt you have one just like mine, they're all unique". Yang then suddenly dashed forward & started to punch Matt in his face & chest over & over again for over 2 minutes before suddenly punching him backwards, where he grabbed the wall & flipped off of it before bouncing forward & booting Yang directly in the face & through the window, where she landed in the busy streets & was forced to dodge traffic as Matt jumped into the broken window frame & started to glow with silver energy as he said "See"? "I told you I had one similar to your's"! Yang rubbed her eyes & said "Silver energy"? "But he's not-" Yang's sentence was caught off by a semi-truck she was forced to evade. Yang then saw Matt leap out of the window & land in front of her, where he grabbed a nearby parked car & tossed it at her with a flick. Yang narrowly dodged the car before Matt himself threw a punch at her, which she dodged before punching him in the chest, which had no effect on Matt. Yang then threw another punch, which hit Matt in his face, but simply bounced off of him as he continued throwing punches like nothing happened. Yang was dodging all of the punches as she kept throwing more & more of them at Matt, who kept taking them like nothing & throwing more punches back at Yang! Finally, Yang got a really good punch on Matt, which seemed to make him pause for a second. Yang then tried to punch Matt again, but he blocked her punch & then kicked her backwards into a car, which was crushed from the force, as Matt drank another potion & more silver energy started to drift around him. Matt then said "Lady, this is your last chance to let this end peacefully". Yang then snarled as she pried herself out of the car & said "You call this peaceful"!? Yang then blasted forward towards Matt, who caught her in mid-air with a knee in the chest before kneeing her again, causing her to hunch over, which allowed Matt to throw an overhanded punch to the back of Yang's neck so hard, she hit the ground & bounced back up, where Matt caught her in mid-air with a flurry of punches that he did with one hand while he used his other hand to adjust his shades, which were still, remarkably, intact. Matt then kicked Yang directly in the throat while she was still in the air, knocking her backwards a bit before Matt ran & caught up to her, giving her a lightning-fast side kick that sent her soaring straight up into the sky! Matt then leaped really high into the air, where he caught up with the stunned Yang & grabbed her by both shoulders before booting her in the abdomen with both legs as he released his grip on her, sending her plummeting back to the ground, where she was sent skidding across the ground, tearing into it as she traveled very quickly. Matt then landed on the ground several meters away from her initial point of impact, where he suddenly began to dash after her, quickly catching up to her as she slipped out of the ground while still sliding, stopping only for a mere instant as Matt crashed into her & began tackling her through anything in his way, he pushed her through entire buildings & the hallways inside those buildings as he took her from one side of town the whole way to the other! Matt then released his grip on Yang, causing her to droop forward & fall to the ground as Matt pulled out his chain & started twirling it about. Matt then threw his chain towards Yang, where it wrapped around her right leg, & pulled her across the ground before he started flailing her about, slamming her into literally everything around her for at least a minute before he threw her back out, where she slammed into a brick wall & bounced off of it as Matt placed his chain in his left hand & pulled it back towards him, dragging Yang towards him too, as Matt's right hand glowed with silver energy & he said released the chain's grip on Yang, causing her to spin directly in front of him, where she was stunned as Matt said "Give up"? Yang then got her bearings back as her anger renewed itself, she was at her full power now! Yang then yelled at Matt "Here's everything I've got left"! Yang then punched Matt in the chest with every ounce of energy she had left, which knocked Matt soaring backwards through the the entire city & into a barn outside the city limits! Yang then began running towards the barn, but it was going to take awhile since it's pretty far away. Meanwhile, Matt pulled himself back out of the barn & looked at his silver energy surrounding his fist before seeing that it was actually healing his wounds. Matt then said "She hit me with everything she had in her mamma, what do I do"? "Do I try to resolve this peacefully, like you always taught me to"? "Or do I treat her the way she treated me, like you also always taught me to"? Matt then sighed before running towards the city, thinking the entire time as he quickly approached Yang, who was running towards him as fast as she could, pure determination & adrenaline being the only things driving her forward. As they got within 60 meters of each other, Yang yelled at Matt "I'm not finished with you yet"! "I'm still standing"! Matt then stopped running when they were about 20 meters away from each other, where he suddenly threw his chain forward, which caused it to latch onto Yang & wrap around her body before Matt pulled on the chain, dragging Yang across the ground & closer to him as she fought to escape the chain, which was starting to break due to them both pulling on it. However, as Yang broke the chain & tried to punch Matt, he headbutted her into the air! Then, while Yang was flying into the air, Matt finished charging his right hand full of energy & said "I'm sorry for this, I hope you don't have a family that's going to miss you". As Yang fell, Matt leaped into the air with a soaring uppercut from his right hand that hit Yang square under the chin as she fell down & he flew up, the powerful shockwave from Yang's aura shattering causing the entire block around them to shatter & fall apart as Yang was decapitated & then her entire upper body suddenly exploded into mush as her lower body was shredded into strips as blood began to splatter everywhere! After landing on the ground, Matt cleaned his bloody right hand off in the grass & then started the long walk back towards his motorcycle while saying "I hope Zak isn't going to be too mad that I'm late". KO! Reasoning This... wasn't even close attribute-wise. And Hell, even including some variables, it's not a pretty picture. While Yang's lifting & striking strength is initially the highest of her entire team, & her maximum strength is nothing to sneeze at, which we'll get to in a little bit, Matt has her totally eclipsed here with no chance of her catching up. Allow me to explain this in 2 parts, one for how Matt defeats Yang in her initial strength, & the other for me to explain how Matt beats her in her maximum strength. Again, Yang's initial strength is greater than the rest of her team combined, she's strong enough to stop cars, shatter machines, & knock 2 ton bear-like monsters around like a baseball. While that is surely impressive in her universe, that's child's play in Matt's universe. Let me illiterate this again for you, Yang can throw 2 ton bears around, Matt literally suplexed the Dragon God of his universe, Ashtok, & he's larger than planets. Now you may be saying "Okay, but that's lifting strength, what about striking strength"? Well, Yang's outclassed there too. Recall when Yang was able to destroy that paladin knight that Roman was using? Well, she had to first gain some power from it before she could do that, while Matt, who lacks any way to gain extra power than isn't his, was able to destroy a much bigger & tougher machine with just a single punch WHILE he was sick with a cold. As for how Matt overcomes both Yang's maximum potential lifting & striking strength, it's a matter of Yang can't catch up. Yang, on her best day without absorbing extra power, can probably destroy a city if she's given enough time & a lot of anger. However, a problem is reached when you realize that even though Yang can absorb the force she's hit with to make her stronger, her durability STILL limits just how much strength she can acquire. While it originates from one of Newton's Laws, I usually state it as this "Your maximum strength CANNOT exceed your maximum durability, otherwise you'll just destroy yourself". That is Yang's problem & why she can't overcome Matt's brute strength advantage. Her durability, even with aura, isn't quite up to snuff. But, more on that later. Speed REALLY isn't a contest. At first glance, they would appear to be equal, both Matt & Yang are comparably slow when compared to their fellow teammates. However, the speed of the fellow teammates are VASTLY different. The fastest member of Team RWBY is Ruby herself, who, at maximum can run maybe mach 6, mach 9 at maximum. Since Yang at least keeps up, I'll be generous & say she's around mach 3 or mach 4. However, comparing Matt to his brother Zak's speed, who isn't the fastest, but I believe the third-fastest of the team, Zak is FASTER THAN LIGHT & Matt can keep up with enough to not fall behind, making Matt's lowballed estimate the speed of light itself, which eclipses Yang's dozens of times over. Durability is perhaps the most fun to debate, since Yang's aura both protects & heals her. However, this is, once again, a one-sided stomp in Matt's favor. Again, Yang has been seen being beaten by MUCH physically weaker foes, like Neopolitan, who tired her out by dodging her straightforward attacks, which is another weakness I'll delve into later. Matt, on the other hand, has bee shown taking blows from MUCH stronger foes than Yang. Let's take another look at when Matt held Ashtok back singlehandedly, he took some blows from Ashtok, who can destroy entire timelines, & kept fighting like a champion. Yang, even on her best day, with all of the energy she can absorb to become more powerful, will never be strong enough to get past Matt's huge durability edge against her. Speaking of which, Yang's durability seems to be only around city block-level at best. This huge durability gap is what ultimately what killed Yang here, but I'll get to exactly what I mean at the end of this reasoning section. While intelligence isn't a huge factor in this fight, Yang is considerably smarter than Matt. While it is true that Yang is most likely the least intelligent member of her team, take a moment & remember the type of people who're on her team. One used to be a rich "princess" per say, who was given a top-of-the-line education by her Father to prepare her for running the family company. Another one of them is a total gun nut, who probably knows more weapons than people & is also her sister. & the last one of them is a total bookworm who reads multiple times daily. With that in consideration, Yang's pretty low on that scale, but her sister isn't too high on that scale either I guess. Either way, Matt, for lack of a better word, is a moron. Matt doesn't understand nearly as many things as his other teammates do, Matt doesn't know the proper way to pronounce simple words, & Matt can hardly even comprehend what someone is trying to say to him without wracking his brain. In other words, Yang irrefutably has won the category of intelligence from Matt, but that's nowhere near enough for her to win. Once again, skill is extremely difficult to measure since it's ultimately subjective in the end. However, based on facts, Yang was in a combat-oriented academy for around a year. Meanwhile, Matt has, evidently, served in the NAVY of all possible fucking things... And it's not like it was only a few days or whatever, Matt is, evidently, a fucking ADMIRAL in the goddamn NAVY. How the absolute FUCK that happened, is beyond me, but it is a fact nevertheless. That said, Matt is about a year older than Yang, giving him a bit more experience than Yang in fighting, even if I discredit the whole Navy Admiral thing. Because of this, I was initially torn between who I would argue is more skilled. And well, it depends on if you consider the admiral thing to be true. If so, then this goes to Matt quite easily. If not, then this still goes to Matt, but it's much closer than it was the other way around. Alright, here we are, the overall section. The section where I point out why I think a particular character would win this fight by putting every point & counterpoint against each other. So, here we are. (Note: The first number is Yang, the second number is Matt) Lifting Strength Yang- True maximum hasn't been seen yet. Matt- Highest seen so far eclipses Yang's highest seen so far. (0-1) Striking Strength Yang- Shattered a machine after absorbing a punch from it. Matt- Strong enough to go fist-to-fist with a fucking immortal God. (0-2) Movement Speed Yang- Being compared & wanked a bit, is mach 4. Matt- Being compared & lowballed, is the speed of light. (0-3) Durability Yang- Has been knocked out by far weaker foes despite her aura. Matt- Can take hits from a timeline-destroying God with no problem. (0-4) Intelligence Yang- Arguably dumbest member of her team, but still not too far below-average. Matt- Dumb enough to give Patrick competition. (1-4) Skill Yang- Spent roughly a year at a combat school. Matt- Somehow became an admiral in the Navy. (1-5) Experience Yang- Has been fighting since a young teenager. Matt- Roughly a year older & has fought since being a young child. (1-6) Alright, now there's one last thing I want to address for this battle. In theory, Yang could've beaten Matt by taking HIS own force from his punches & using that against him. According to that theory, Yang could've won by absorbing enough of Matt's own power & using it along with her own to eventually overpower him. I am going to debunk that theory in a sentence or two. "Matt is too much stronger than Yang for her to survive his punches if he doesn't hold them back, despite her aura". "No matter how strong Yang may be, if Matt uses an all-out punch as his first attack, he's going to not only crack through her aura like a hammer hitting a window, but he'll crack every bone in her body like walnuts & everything near them will shatter into fragments like glass, kinda like how the fight itself ended, except imagine it happening right after she threw her first punch at him". In other words, if Matt was allowed to go all out at the very start, then this fight would've been over in a single punch. As a matter of fact, that's the comparison here. Matt is pretty much One Punch Man, & Yang is one of his villains, she's done in literally a single punch if Matt doesn't hold back for the thrill of fighting, his morals that were instilled in him, or just to keep it interesting & suspenseful for the audience. But if you take Matt, remove his moral restraints, & piss him off to where he won't hold back or try to play up suspense anymore, then he'll flatten Yang in seconds every time they fight, no questions asked. Oh, there's one more thing. Even IF Yang COULD absorb all of the extra energy that Matt's punches would give her, she couldn't even touch him to use it against him. Remember, he can move & react faster than light itself, which means Yang couldn't even TOUCH him to use his own strength against him, making her only saving grace useless since she has no way to actually hit Matt without him letting her. This, along with Matt's sizable advantages, are what gave Matt the win & what ultimately killed Yang in this fight. Well, Yang really thought she had this fight in the bag, huh? But, Hell with fisticuffs, in Matt's case, they're fisti-CUTS. The Winner Is: Matt Daniel NEXT TIME My next battle will be my first ever CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! However, I would like to note that it will not count as my third battle on the checklist. That will be done some other time in the future, this is going to have it's own section once I add it. Anyway, there's a Christmas Special coming! So you'd better watch out, you'd better not cry. You'd better not pout, & I'm going to tell you why. There's a Christmas Special coming to Ultima Arena! (As for the actual battle, that will remain a surprise until I make the page) Category:Ultima Arena Category:Fights